


Stuck in the Middle with You

by PanderrynRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, But then my inherent abilty to write angst kicked in, It was supposed to be fluffy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), QuaREEDtine Challenge (Detroit: Become Human), Tiny amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanderrynRose/pseuds/PanderrynRose
Summary: When quarantine strikes, most of the DPD is relegated to a new schedule, or to stay at home because of the risk to their health. The only exception to the rule is option for androids to choose to go and help in the hospitals to try and combat the spread and fatality rate of the disease. While Gavin is stuck at home because of potential complications, Nines--his newly deviated partner--has chosen to help at one of the many overcrowded hospitals. When Gavin follows a wild hair to check in on Nines, he discovers that not all is kosher with the androids situation. Feelings arise, only to be complicated later when they return to the professional distance mandated by work.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 79





	Stuck in the Middle with You

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing major has changed, I'm just doing some editing on the piece.

#

When the original order for a quarantine came down, Fowler summoned everyone to the meeting room in order to discuss the situation.

Gavin sat down and glanced around at the worried expressions surrounding the meeting room. Glancing around, Gavin turned to Tina. “This is…worrying?”

Tina’s tired snort had both smiling a bit at each other. “No shit, sherlock. It passed worrying last week, and we’ve been coasting on denial ever since.”

“What ya think Fowler’s gonna have us do?” Gavin leaned back in the chair, scanning for his newly deviated partner Nines.

“I don’t know. Did you hear they’ve asked all androids to help at hospitals since they can’t get the disease?” Tina did a fast 360 scan of the room. “I think Fowler is going to announce a restricted schedule or something.”

Fowler walked out of his office, stepping up to the lectern as the door quickly opened and shut behind Gavin and Tina. Glancing back, Gavin caught sight of the android officers and workers standing at the back of the room.

“I’ll skip the pleasantries because this isn’t the time for them. We are facing a crisis in our city and, unfortunately, we can do little. To combat what we can do, I’m going to be implementing some new rules and regulations. These new regulations have been sent to you already via email and are meant to keep you and your families safe. This will mean, however, that a few members of our community will be restricted to only working at desk and not taking calls. These are people who are considered to be more at risk. For example, anyone over the age of forty will be asked to either stay home or work only at the desk.” Fowler’s eyes danced over the crowd, landing quickly where Gavin assumed Hank was before moving away and continuing to talk.

“Other factors include a past history with lung ailments, or a history of smoking.” Fowler continued, once again glancing around the assembled group. “If you have questions about your status, I’ll be sending out emails later on today. Our bullpen will also be restructured a bit in order to try and better follow guidelines about distancing. As we’ve recently been informed, any android who is willing to help out at the hospital is requested to join the shrinking number of available nurses at our local hospitals. No android is required to do so, but if you want to help there instead, please let me know. Dismissed.”

Everyone seemingly awoke from a frozen state. Glancing to Tina, Gavin felt his anxiety that had been building crater out in his stomach. _I don’t want to have to stay home with nothing but my thoughts._ Glancing past Tina, Gavin saw Chris walking toward them. “Hey.”

“Hi. This is nuts, right?” Chris sat down in the vacated chair next to Tina. “First the revolution and now this.”

“It’s been one hell of a year and it’s only March.” Tina agreed, reaching for Chris’s hand. “You should go home. You have a kid to worry about.”

“My wife is home, and she’s got him under control right now. I have to say I feel bad for him. He doesn’t understand why he can’t go to the park right now.” Chris’s eyes sparkled fondly.

“Then I feel bad for your wife. Lord knows there’s nothing more persistent than a toddler.” Tina smiled, then looked back. “We should get back to our desks and check emails.”

Gavin grumbled as he stood. “I know what’s going to happen to me. Why didn’t I quit sooner?”

Tina laughed, but it was a nervous laugh instead of a genuine one. “I don’t know, but I have to say I’ll be happy if you choose to stay safe. You’re too much fun to tease.”

Gavin nodded, struggling to think of all he might need to do. “I need to go to the grocery. I normally make a run on Thursdays, but I didn’t have a chance last Thursday.”

Tina nodded. “Wanna go after shift tonight? I’ll let you borrow my membership at Costco.” Tina swung an arm around Gavin.

Leaning into the embrace, Gavin nodded. “That would be great. Chris, do you need anything?”

“Mmm….I’ll ask my wife and see if she says anything. I think she stocked up earlier this week.” Chris walked away, stating “When you’re ready Tina, I think we need to hit our beat.”

“Be there in a moment.” Tina called, as Gavin and Tina sat down at Gavin’s desk. “Check your email and I’ll check mine.”

Tapping in his password, Gavin brought up his email and opened the unread message.

_ Dear Mr. G. Reed. _

_ Thank you for…. _

The formalities went on for a few more sentences that Gavin skipped over, before finding his results.

_ Given your known history of smoking and elevated risk of contracting the disease, your superiors have asked that you work from home and/or only complete desk work. Thank you for your attention. _

_ Sincerely _

_ The Detroit Police Department Virus Taskforce. _

_Well, it’s not a surprise._ Leaning back in his chair, Gavin grimaced at Tina. “Well, it’s official. I’ve been given my orders.”

“Are you going to choose desk work or to work from home?” Tina asked, tucking her phone back in her pocket. “I’m not on restricted duty, so I might postpone our usual bitch night to some other time. I don’t want you to get it.”

Gavin felt a pang of sadness—bitch night, where he and Tina got drunk at his house so they could complain about cases, was one of the highlights of his week—but he knew it was for the best. “Alright, but we’re going to have a bitch weekend when this is all over.”  
Tina’s grin was a megawatt one. “Of course. I’ll spring for booze if you spring for food then.”

“Deal.” Gavin felt a spark ignite. “And to answer your question, I don’t know what I’d do if I was stuck at home with just my thoughts and Taffy.”

“Well, I’d start figuring it out because it’s likely that if this thing gets worse that you’ll be placed on paid leave.” Tina said, walking away.

A thought apparently hit her as she came back. “Are you going to be OK with the lack of cash flowing in?”

Gavin nodded as he ran calculations in his head. “I should be. I’ve got my inheritance from my mom. After investing some of it and saving others, I’m doing OK. I’ll probably still try to put in as many hours as I can.”

“Good.” Tina smiled. “Then you can buy dinner tonight.” Dancing off this time, she waved goodbye.

Mentally shooting her the bird, Gavin turned back to his desk with a deep sense of unease because he knew she was right.

Glancing to the desk in front of him, Gavin felt some sympathy course through him. _Not a great time to be thrust into the world. I hope Nines is doing OK._

While Gavin was never going to admit it, he had developed a soft spot for the terminator despite his best efforts. Nines had been found early in February and had only deviated a week ago. Nine’s own awkwardness with people had had Gavin reliving how much it sucked to be the odd person out in elementary. In order to not feel guilty, Gavin had softened himself slightly so the android wouldn’t be completely alone in the bullpen. While Nines was close to Connor, he was still leery of most people other than Hank and Connor. The shyness inherent in the android had led to him coming off as cold and had many people avoiding him, which just fed into the cycle. While Gavin kept a bit of an edge to him while in the bullpen, anytime he and Nines were together outside of it, Gavin did his best to be a good partner.

Seeing the android coming toward him, Gavin growled. “There you are tin can. What took you? Meeting got out fifteen minutes ago.”

“Apologies, Detective. I was talking to Connor about what we were going to do. He’s pretty firm that I should stay here, but I feel that I would be of more use at the hospitals. I know that you can handle your cases alone and that you haven’t necessarily needed a partner.”

Gavin felt guilt grasp at his throat. “I….” _What can I say to him that will convince him I do want him as a partner?_ Deciding that it was worth more to let Nines know he wasn’t alone than it was to keep his reputation as the resident jerk spotless, Gavin sighed. “Nines, I will miss you if you decide to go help. Just promise me you’ll be safe, alright? It can’t be healthy for your mental health to have to deal with a bunch of people dying in front of you.”

Nines LED spun yellow. “We’re being awfully nice today in the bullpen. Did I miss a memo?”

Knowing Nines was bating him didn’t stop Gavin from rising to it. “No, fuck you and fuck your processor for thinking it. Go do your thing, will you?” With a huff, Gavin opened his case file while Nines chuckled under his breath and covertly flipped Gavin off across from him before going to Fowlers office.

As Tina predicted, within the next two weeks almost everyone who’d been on the initial ‘desk work or work from home list’ had been told not to leave their apartment. While Gavin was relieved, he was also worried about both himself and Nines. Nines hadn’t been in contact for a few days before Gavin’d been confined, and now Gavin was nearly bouncing off his apartment walls in his sweats and ratty t-shirt as his TV was tuned to the local news station. Bulletin after bulletin rolled in about new deaths and the rising number of patients. A few of the confirmed cases were places where he’d been only a few days prior, such as his local grocery store and the Costco he and Tina had been at the day of Fowlers announcement. Trying to stay mentally sane, Gavin flicked the TV off with a flash of his remote as he lay on the couch wrapped in a thick blanket with his laptop and picked up Taffy—his Siamese ragdoll baby girl—to cuddle her. “I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Mmmrmmwr?” Taffy asked, rubbing her head against Gavin’s chin in a display of affection.

“I know! I’m already talking to you as if you can respond.” Gavin teased, scrubbing his fingers over the spot that could get Taffy to arch into him.

 _I hope Nines is doing OK. I think he went to Detroit Central, so he’s in the thick of it._ Thinking back to the new report he’d cut off when he couldn’t take anymore, Gavin winced. _It can’t hurt to check in on him._

Fishing his phone out from underneath the edge of the couch where’d he’s accidentally placed it as he’d fallen asleep on the couch the previous night, Gavin unlocked it and sent a fast test.

_ G: Hey, Nines. Hadn’t heard from you for a while, so I thought I’d annoy you by pointing out that cats are superior to dogs and send a picture of Taffy.  _

Snapping a photo, Gavin attached it and sent it. After doing so, Gavin felt the inertia and unexpected tiredness taking over. Closing his eyes, Gavin slowly drifted off to sleep.

Slowly, Gavin came awake by degrees as a familiar tune filled the air. Waking up more fully, Gavin snagged his phone. “H…” Trying to control the yawn that arose, Gavin asked “Hello?”  
“Gavin?” Nines voice seemed normal, but Gavin could sense a more electronic note to it. “I just saw your text. I wanted to let you know that I’m doing OK, although I'm confused as to why you reached out.”

Gavin didn’t push, despite the electronic note weighing on his mind. “I was bored and hadn't heard from you. Wanted to make sure I'd still have a work partner when I get back. I'm glad you're good. You’ve been going into stasis regularly, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m someone with the longest battery life. I tend to go into stasis ever four days or so. It’s… not been restful.” Gavin could hear the stress leaking from Nines as he spoke. “It’s so awful here, Gavin.”

Sympathy held Gavin in sway. “Nines, if you need to call me in order to take a break, do so. Keep in mind, there’s nothing wrong with needing a break. What, specifically, is getting to you?”

“It’s… it’s just that I’m used to already dead bodies. I don’t normally see the process of someone dying. There are so many people suffering here, Gavin. It’s….I hate it, Gavin. I want to help save them and I can’t.” Nine’s voice was quiet.

“I know you do, Nines. You’re incredible because of that. But keep in mind, if you need to save yourself, there’s no shame in taking a break. Come to my house and you can pet my cat. Or do something that takes your mind off of it.” Gavin offered, hoping it didn’t come across as too patronizing.

“I would like that, but if I don’t keep up more people will die.” Nines voice rose a bit, before Gavin could hear Nines’s fans kick up in the background.

“Nines! Shhh…. It’s OK, just breathe. I’m here, and I have the craziest story. You will never guess what Taffy tried to do.” Starting to bullshit some random story, Gavin kept talking until he heard the fans slow a bit. “Isn’t it crazy?”

Nines’s chuckle was warm. “And it’s crazy because it’s a lie. Thank you, though. I feel better.”

Gavin smiled, reaching to rub over Taffy’s ears as he reclined back on the couch. “Not a problem. Call me when you need obvious stupid lies you can detect.”

Nines agreed. “I will. I’ll probably call you a lot, so keep your phone on you, alright?”

“Not a problem, tin can. Don’t have much else to do, anyway.” Glancing toward the television, Gavin sighed. “Seriously, call anytime from six am to eleven or so. I’m doing my best to maintain my sleep schedule, but I’ve been failing more often than not.”

“Have you been keeping in contact with Tina?” Nines asked.

“We’ve talked a few times, but she’s been busy. I think she’s going to start sheltering in place soon.” Gavin tapped his fingers along his phone. “I’m just glad she’ll be safe enough soon.”

A few moments passed as the two chatted amicably, before Gavin glanced at the clock on his laptop. “Welp, I missed bedtime again. I should go, but if you need me, just reach out. I know I’m an asshole most times, but if you need help, I am here.”

Nines chuckled. “I appreciate it, Gavin. Good night.”  
“Night, tin can.” Hanging up, Gavin felt his body relax. Looking to Taffy, he smiled at her sheepishly. “I think that’s the longest conversation I’ve had since we started hanging out so often.”

Taffy flipped over on to her back and began to bat at his fingers as a response.

The next two days passed with Gavin catching up with Tina and Gavin sleeping as often as he could to combat the sudden fatigue he felt most days. Waking up about noon on the third day, Gavin gave in and pulled out his thermometer. After taking his temp, Gavin checked it.

_Ninety-nine is a low-grade fever, and they’ve been asking people who had lower fevers to stay away from hospitals because if it’s just a cold people can catch the much worse disease. Anyway, I usually get sick with a cold right around this time of year. It’s probably that. I’ll sleep it off and be fine._

Taking a few fever suppressants, Gavin laid down on the couch and put on a movie he could drown the world out with. Hearing his phone go off about a half hour later, Gavin scrambled to grab it. “Hello?”

“Gavin?” Nines spoke, but Gavin could hear the tears.

“Nines, are you OK?” Gavin sat up out of the lull of sleep.

“No.” Nines said, and Gavin could hear his fans stutter as Nine struggled to breathe past his grief.

“Oh, Nines. I’m so sorry.” Gavin did his best to be there, despite the distance. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Can… would you tell me about yourself? I didn’t really get a chance to know you before everything hit. Why didn’t you have a partner?” Nines asked as Gavin sat up on his couch as he rubbed his forehead against the headache.

“They didn’t want to hire anyone, and I’d driven most candidates away by that point. I don’t like people who put on a front. To me, a lot of the candidates were there because they’d been chased out of their old precincts for bad behavior. I don’t want someone whose more concerned with what they wanted than they were with the law.” 

Gavin could nearly hear Nines computing. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t remember specifics anymore, Nines." _I was dumb enough not to recognize that type of person once and it cost me. "_ Too many people who transfer in transfer out a few months later to avoid problems. I didn’t want to get my name attached to one of those people. Bad experience with that once tends to make you sour on the whole idea.” Gavin said, mentally recounting the time he’d spent with his second partner, Tyler.

“Wait, one of your partners was a bad egg?” Nines asked, shocked.

“Yeah, lot of people joked that we must have been paired together so the bad habits of both would combine.” Gavin growled as the memory stung. “I never wanted to be seen like that again.”

“What did your partner do?” Nines asked, seemingly interested.

“I…he left me holding the bag and I was dumb enough to not realize it.” _Mostly because I was thinking with my dick and messin’ around with someone I shouldn’t have…._ Gavin rolled to his side. “Nice guy on the surface, but not so much underneath. He also hated androids, but that’s not a stone I can cast without being a hypocritical asshole.”

Nines spoke, voice sad. “Do you still think of partners as a potential negative?”

Gavin snorted. “No, I don’t. I know the guy I’m partnered with currently is there to help people. He’s a good guy.”

Nines seemed to relax a bit on the other side of the line. “Thanks, Gavin. Anyway, you were telling me about you?”

Gavin shrugged and continued to talk for about twenty more minutes before he heard a door open near Nines and someone ask for Nines’s help. “Sounds like you’re needed. You doing OK?”

Gavin could hear the plastic of Nines chair scraping across the linoleum. “I cannot wait until this is over.”

“Same, Niners. I’ll talk to you later, OK? Call me when you can.” Once Nines agreed, Gavin hung up and felt his body clench at a heavy cough. Glancing at the clock on his computer, Gavin sighed. _It’s only nine? Fuck it, early bedtime._

Shuffling to bed, Gavin coughed a few times as he settled fully into sleep.

Waking up the next day, Gavin felt his lungs struggle to pull in air and panicked before he opened his eyes and saw Taffy sprawled out across his chest and partially over his lower face. “Taffy, baby, never do that again.”

Opening her bright blue eyes, Taffy rumbled her usual morning purr and slid off Gavin’s chest to bat at his nose. “PPmmmr. Yow.”

“Yes, I know. Food. Let’s go, pretty girl.” Rolling to his side, Gavin felt dizzy as he struggled to pull in enough air as he sat up. Pausing for a moment, Gavin stood and made his way to the bathroom instead of the kitchen like he had for the duration of his social distancing. Picking up his thermometer, Gavin took his temperature again. Groaning at the thing, Gavin felt his stomach drop out at the result.

 _100.3. Not bad, but really not great right now._ Placing the thermometer back on the rise of the sink, Gavin looked himself in the mirror. “If I struggle to breath tonight or the fever gets higher, I’ll call my doctor. There’s no sense in panicking, and I need to see who can take Taffy.”

With that promise made to himself, Gavin trudged his way to the kitchen and fed Taffy.

The rest of the day was spent in exhausted boredom, with Gavin making sure to check his temperature as he played a few matches of chess against a computer before he broke down and bought a new game to play. After a few hours of that, Gavin sighed and turned off his account and pulled out his laptop to go over case notes for the first time that day.

Glancing over notes, Gavin quickly gave up. _There aren’t any new notes because we aren’t able to follow up and no one has returned my calls._

Putting in a few more hours out of principal where he did his best to connect the dots, Gavin eventually put his laptop to his coffee table before standing and going to the kitchen to make soup. Pulling the frozen block of vegetable beef soup from the freezer, Gavin thunked the block into a soup pan and turned the heat to low while browsing over social media on his phone. Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate and sing as “Nines” popped up on screen, along with the covert photo Gavin had gotten of Hank holding Nines in a friendly headlock.

Picking up, Gavin suppressed a cough as he spoke. “Hey, you don’t usually call this early. Something up?”

“ I… there are so many people dying, Gavin. I can’t take it anymore and stasis isn’t helping. But I know that if I don’t stay that more people will die because we’re overwhelmed and…” Nines words were a rush and Gavin could nearly hear his stress levels rising. Before he could cut in, Nines asked a question he didn’t know how to answer or get a chance to answer. “Gavin, is this going to be the new normal? It almost feels like it. I’ve gotten used to it and I hate it. I get up after my new rushed stasis of three hours, got to my rounds for the next three days, break for some thirium right before my next rushed stasis!” Gavin felt his gut drop at the conditions Nine described as he continued to speak. “ I clear everything during stasis, but I still lag. The organic nurses that are some of the few people I feel comfortable around and are friends with have started to become my patients because of a lack of protective equipment and, and….and I’m afraid that I’m going to lose some of them, too!”

“NINES!” Gavin shouted, waiting for Nines to pull in a few apparently needed breaths before he continued. “You need a break. A real one, and not just the bare minimum to keep you somewhat functioning. You’re at Detroit Central, right?”  
“Yeah.” Nines answered, with his voice rough from his tangent. “Why?”

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes and will park by the convenience store on the southeastern corner of the hospital campus. If you are not there within ten to fifteen minutes within my arrival, I will come into the hospital to get you. Do you understand?” Gavin asked, snapping the stovetop off and pulling cling wrap out to put over the top of the pan before he put it in the fridge.

As Gavin walked into his foyer, Nines spluttered. “Gavin, we’re on a shelter-in-place order. You’ll get in trouble!”

“Good thing I have a badge then, huh? Clock’s ticking tin-can. Go talk to your supervisor and tell them you need a break. Request tomorrow off and tell them that a friend is coming to pick you up.” Picking up his jacket from where it’d fallen off the coat rack, Gavin check the pockets to see his keys and wallet in them. Shoving his feet into shoes, Gavin continued. “Go. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Nines started to argue ever harder. “Gavin, think this through.” He pleaded. “I don’t know want you to get sick. Stay home.”

“If you promise me you’ll take a day off and get some actual rest, I will.” Gavin bargained as he stood by his front door. “But I need to know that you’re taking care of yourself, so you won’t collapse due to stress. From what you’ve told me, you’re not. It does nobody any good if you’re too stressed to do anything, Nines. And being out of commission could mean you’re down for a lot longer than a day.”

Nines seemed to slump as he spoke. “I don’t really have anywhere I can go safely. I was living with Hank and Connor before this all hit. I know Hank is at a higher risk and I don’t want to risk him getting sick.”

“Which is why you’re free to stay with me for a little bit. I’ll probably ask that you shower and change when you get here, to minimize the risk.” Gavin answered, sincere.

“I… why are you being so nice, Gavin? I thought you hated everyone.” Nines asked, exhausted.

“I never said that. Look, I’ll be there soon, OK? Go talk to your supervisor.” Gavin opened his front door, noting how empty the halls were.

Making his way to his car and then to the hospital campus. Parking at the convenience store, Gavin started a timer on his phone after sending Nines a text.

 _G: Hey, Nines. I’m outside. Remember, fifteen minutes then I’m coming in to grab you._

Setting a timer for twenty minutes, Gavin watched as the sky slowly darkened as the timer counted down.

_I don’t think I have any thirium at the house, but…._

Leaning forward to try and catch a glimpse inside the convenience store, Gavin spotted the barest reflection of thirium bottles left on store shelves. Climbing out, Gavin quickly navigated the store and bought a pallet as his phone began to buzz to signal that the timer was up.

Looking out, Gavin saw Nines watching him from beside the hood of his car, chassis showing brightly against his black jacket. Walking out to the car, Gavin nodded to Nines. “Hey. Grabbed this for you. I’ll drive.”

Nines LED spun a constant yellow as he moved slowly to comply. “Hi…”  
Nines sluggish movement had Gavin eyeballing him as he sat down in the drivers’ side. “We’ll be at my apartment in thirty minutes. Why not go into stasis for right now? Seems like you could use it.”

No sooner had Gavin suggested it than was Nines leaning back and closing his eyes. Noting that Nines was wearing the same outfit he’d been wearing all those weeks ago, Gavin pulled out his phone to text Hank.

_ G: Hey, do you have any spare clothes for Nines?? He’s still wearing the clothes I saw him last week, but now I think I see blood stains. _

Hank replied quickly.

_ Reed, why the HELL do you know that? We’re supposed to be in quarantine. What are you doing out? : Hank _

_ G: They were running your second android son into the ground and I stopped it. He’d refused to go home out of fear of contaminating you, but I wasn’t going to leave him there. So, he’s with me for tonight. Again, the clothes?  _

_ I can send Connor over with some spare stuff. What do you mean, run into the ground? : Hank _

_ G: Exactly what it sounds like. Does Connor need my address? _

_ No, we’ve got it. He said he’d be there in thirty. Why are you helping him, Gavin? :Hank _

Deciding not to answer, Gavin started the car and drove. 

Pulling up to his building, Gavin felt guilt as he realized he’d have to wake Nines up. Reaching over gently to the sleeping form, Gavin shook him. “Nines? Hey, we’re here.”

Blinking awake, Nines sat up. “What’s going on? Another test?”

“No, Nines. We’re at my house.” Gavin looked him over. “You didn’t actually get three continuous hours of stasis, did you?”

Nines flushed blue. “I don’t always need it?”

Gavin raised an eyebrow but said nothing else.

Glaring, Nines stepped out of the car. “It’s not your place to judge.”

“Did I say anything?” Gavin asked, leading Nines inside the building. Seeing Connor at the front desk, Gavin walked over. “Con.”

“Reed.” Connor scanned over Gavin; eyes narrowed. Turning to Nines, his tone softened. “Hey, how are you?”

Nines looked up a bit from his fatigued posture. “Hi, Con. What are you doing here?”

Reaching out with a white hand, Connor offered a bag to Nines. “Can we talk for a moment?” Glancing at Gavin, Connor glared enough for him to get the message.

“My apartment number is 405, Nines. The elevator bank is to your left.” Backing off, Gavin moved away. “The door will be unlocked.”

Catching an elevator, Gavin made his way back to his living room. Picking up the blankets and making it a bit more presentable before putting sheets on the couch, Gavin went to the kitchen to put the rest of the thirium into the fridge. Grabbing himself a soft drink, Gavin heard the door open. Walking back into the living room area, Gavin was surprised to see Connor and Nines walk in.  
“Hey. Thirium in the fridge if either of you need it.” _I’d better give them some space to talk if they want it._ “I’ll be in my room if you want. Taffy might show up, but she’s a friendly lady. Just pet her and she’ll love you.” Gavin walked down the hall but was only a few steps away from it when a hand caught him by the shoulder.

Connor was there, LED blinking between yellow and blue. “Why are you doing this?”

Blinking, Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Clarification, please.”

“Why are you letting Nines stay here for a bit?” Connor asked, and narrowed his eyes. “And why did you reach out?”

“He’s my partner.” Gavin stated, turning to meet Connors gaze. “I want him back to being able to work when we’re all free to do so. He was being worked into the ground.”

Connor lifted an eyebrow, but seemingly acquiesced. “If you hurt him, I will break your fingers one by one.”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin nodded. “Gotcha. Is he asleep?”

Connor’s gaze shifted to the area where the couch would be if there wasn’t a wall separating the two. “He… is. He seemed exhausted.”

“From what he said, he wasn’t getting much stasis time.” Gavin walked out to the living room and pulled a blanket over Nine’s sleeping form before placing a towel and washcloth on the coffee table near him. “Thank you for bringing him clothes. I think him getting into clean clothes might help.”

Connor nodded, moving toward the front door. “If he needs anything, he knows where to reach us.”

Gavin nodded, walking to the front door. “I’ll let him know.”

Connor nodded, then left.

Making his way back to his bedroom, Gavin found Taffy curled in a ball on his bed. Unfolding, Taffy sat up and began to purr. Reaching out, Gavin stroked her fur as he sat down beside her. “Hi, pretty girl. We’ve got a guest, so do your best to make him feel better. He could use some comfort at this point.” Brushing his hands over her spine, Gavin sat down on the edge of the bed. Flopping down onto his back, Gavin closed his eyes. _I’ll get up in five minutes to get food._

Waking up a little later to the sound of rushing water, Gavin blearily opened an eye to see his bathroom door closed. Putting his head back down, coughed wetly. Groaning, he rearranged himself on the mattress before “Too early for this shit.”

Pressing his face back into his pillow, he started to close his eyes before remembering Nines and wanting to check on him. Peeling his eyes open, he felt his stomach wake up with a request for food that was hard to ignore. Shuffling to the kitchen, Gavin noted the time as 3:04 AM. _If I eat something now, I’m going to be awake all the rest of the night._

Plucking a bottle of water from the fridge, Gavin took a few sips before blearily opening one eye to scan the couch. Nines’s bag of clothes that Connor had brought was opened and that he’d vanished.

Shrugging it off, Gavin started to make his way back to his bedroom when he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps come out from the bedroom. Looking up, Gavin nodded to Nines. “Hey.”

Nines was dressed in a pair of lounge pants and a lose long-sleeved black and blue baseball tee. Offering a shaky smile, Nines nodded to him. “Hi.”

“Cool, now that that’s done, I’m going back to sleep, and you should, too.” Gavin nudged him with a shoulder as he went by. “Feel free to look over the books and movies and games in the living room if you can’t sleep, but I think some extra stasis might help.”

Nines yawned, jaw almost cracking. “I agree. Good night, Gavin.”  
“Night, Nines.” Shuffling past him, Gavin curled back up on his bed as he heard Nines settle on the couch as it creaked.

Waking up later in the morning, Gavin made his way out to the living room where Nines was still asleep. Nines had seemingly relaxed fully and gained enough power to put up the façade of human skin. Smiling a bit, Gavin tiptoed past him to the kitchen, pulling out the soup he’d intended for last night and starting to reheat it.

Hearing restless rustling coming from the living room, Gavin made his way to the fridge and pulled out another bottle of thirium. Placing it out on the table, Gavin watched Nines glide into his kitchen. “Morning.”

“Good morning, Det…” Nines paused at Gavin’s raised hand.

“If we’re here, just call me Gavin. Detective is for work, OK?” Gavin asked, stirring the pot of soup.

Nines nodded. “OK, Gavin. Thank you for letting me stay last night. I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem. Is the lagging gone now?” Gavin asked as Nines sat down at the table and took a sip of his thirium.

“Mostly. I think that I should be OK once I clear a little bit more.” Nines offered an exhausted grin. “Thank you, again. I really think I was close to self-destructing.”

“Nines.” Gavin said, pouring his soup into a bowl. “You can’t let them work you like that if you’re going to self-destruct.”  
Nines looked down, taking a sip of his thirium. “I’m designed so I can keep working. It’s not a problem.”

Gavin rolled his eyes before setting his bowl down on the table. “Maybe when you were a machine it wasn’t a problem, but you’re deviant now. Deviancy—If I understand it correctly—means emotions. I know those suck to deal with and can take up a lot mental space. Grief and loss are probably some of the heaviest emotions to deal with. So, yea, no way in hell can you deal with it for three days at a time before actually getting some rest.”

Nines flushed blue. “I was designed to be superior! I should be able to handle it.”

“Nines, it’s not that you’re not intelligent or that you’re somehow inferior to others when it comes to emotion. It’s just that you’re new to processing it. Think of it like a new program you have to adapt into your systems. There’s going to be some lag as you get used to it, and that’s just the way it is. You’ve only been deviant for like, a week?”

Nines grumbled close to inaudibly. “Twelve days.”

“Yeah, a little less than two weeks. Take it from the person who has been dealing with emotions for years—they’re not that easy to master. And most people think I’m still bad at working with those fuckers.” Gavin offered a grin as Nines looked up. “Anyway, you asked me a question last night and I never really answered it.”

Nines LED circled. “About this being the new normal?”  
“That’s the one. Nines, this isn’t normal, and it will end. And when it does, you and I will go back to working at the station. You’ll make friends there, and maybe find someone to care about. But for now, I think you need something outside of the virus and the deaths. I know I do. I’ve revisited all of my favorite stories and games since this started. Hell, Taffy has never been better groomed.” As if on cue, Taffy padded into the kitchen and began to purr at Gavin.

“Yes, pretty girl.” Scooping her up, Gavin brushed his hand along her back. “I know, it’s food time for you.”

“Taffy, I take it?” Nines asked, cautiously eying the small ball of fur as it purred in Gavin’s arms.

“Yep!” Placing Taffy down, Gavin poured out her food as Taffy went over to Nines. As Gavin turned back, he watched as Taffy climbed up Nines legs to curl up in his lap. Nines’s LED spun yellow as she did so.

Looking to Gavin, he asked. “Do I need to do something? Is it ok if I pet her?”

Gavin snorted at the sight of the happy cat purring away on his lap. “I think she’d object if you didn’t. You’ve petted Sumo before, right?”

Nines nodded, wordlessly scanning over the cat.

“Well, it’s the same concept, just be a bit lighter with your hand. If she flips over, though, don’t go for her stomach. She’ll think you want to play and mock-attack.”

Nines nodded, before gently running his hand over her back. As Taffy purred even louder, Gavin watched as Nines nearly melted at the feel of her fur. “She’s so soft.”

“She is.” Gavin smiled as Nines began to absentmindedly stroke along her fur and sip his thirium.

Letting Nines relax a bit, Gavin finished his soup before he pushed back from the kitchen table. “I’ll be back, feel free to flip on the TV or grab a book or something. I’d recommend most anything along the top shelf of my entertainment center.”

Walking back into his room, Gavin quickly cleaned up and threw on new sweats. Walking back out, Gavin found Nines wholly absorbed in petting Taffy as he sat on the couch. “Well, seems like you two get along.”

“I don’t know why, but I feel better.” Nines admitted, eyes closing a bit.

“Cats. They’ll do that.” Gavin smiled, sitting down on his recliner. “If you want to do laundry or anything, my machines are open.”

Nines LED spun back and forth between yellow and red. “Why are you being so nice? I don’t understand it.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gavin held up his hands. “Geeze, sorry. I don’t want you to burn out on life in the first few months of it. You’re the best partner I’ve had since I started, and I don’t want high stress levels to ruin that.”

Nines LED spun blue again. “I guess that makes sense.”

Relaxing a bit, Gavin flipped on his favorite show. Keeping an eye on Nines, Gavin let himself enjoy as the theme song came on. Humming along, Gavin watched as Nines LED flickered yellow. “You’re looking up the ending, aren’t you?”

“Yes. It’s a rather sad one. They succeed in their mission.” Nines LED flashed yellow again. “Why would you watch a show when you know the ending?

“Watch it and find out. I’d recommend not looking up anything else and going on the journey with the protagonists.” Gavin offered a sly smile as Nines seemed to tune in as the show continued.

After a few episodes, Gavin could tell Nines was enjoying the show. He’d relaxed enough to lean back, still petting Taffy as he did so. Reaching for the remote, Gavin paused as the end credits started to roll. “What do you think?”

“I like the red-headed boy. I can understand some of his impulses. He’s also fun to watch work off of the protagonist’s meek personality.” Nines blinked, moving from his position a bit as he reached to gently pick Taffy up from his lap and place her down so he could get up. “How did you find this show?”

“My dad. He’s a huge nerd for this type of stuff. I watched a lot of it with him when I was little. The blu-rays for this show were a going away gift when I enrolled in the academy. Kind of an emotional pick-me up on bad days type of gift.” Standing and stretching, Gavin walked to the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda.

Walking back, he saw Nines blink before he spoke again. “I… this is fun? I really appreciate this, Gavin. Is this more… normal?”

Gavin smiled. “For me? Yes. Tina and usually watch movies, sit together and complain and eat pizza when we can. For you, it depends if you want it to be normal. I’m sure Hank and Connor would love to spend time with you like this.”

Nines LED blinked yellow. “But I don’t want to go home and risk them right now.”

“Well, for now, know you’re welcome to come here when you need a break. I do not mind you staying with me for a little bit.” Coughing a bit, Gavin took a sip of his soda before considering.

Nines eyes narrowed. “How long have you had the cough?”

“A few days. It’s not a big deal.” Gavin took a sip of his soda as he watched Nines narrow his eyes.

“Have you had a fever or any shortness of breath?” Nines asked, leaning toward Gavin.

Unfazed, Gavin nodded. “Fever yes, shortness of breath, no. Before you ask, I’m keeping track. So far, it’s been mild and manageable.”

Nines glared. “If you knew this, why did you threaten to come into the hospital to get me?”

“Because I’m not going to let you hurt yourself because you don’t know how to say no.” Gavin stated, sitting back down in the recliner and pulling a blanket over himself. “If it gets bad, I’ll go in. But I’m hoping I’ve only got a mild case.”

Nines glared. “Have you called your doctor?”

“Nines, given the shit show we’re in, he’s not going to have time to answer. I’ve been to the WHO website and I’m taking care of myself. I promise that if it gets worse—like struggling to breathe or anything—that I’ll take myself in. Hell, you can check on me if it’ll make you feel better.”  
Nines smile was narrow as he nodded. “OK. I’ll probably check on you when I come here on my days off. And when I go back, I’m going to tell them that after two three-day shifts that I’m going to want at least a day off if not two.”

Gavin raised his soda can. “Give ‘em hell. Just not too much, OK?”

Nines rolled his eyes. “Can I get a ride to work?”

“Sure. When do you need to be there?” Gavin asked, leaning back in the chair after picking up the remote.

“I’ll probably ask that I go back tonight at about eleven-ish? That way, I’m there for the night shift. A lot of the other nurses who are organic have been trying to get home to their families at night.” Nines smiled, sitting back down as his LED spun yellow.

“Working on something?” Gavin asked, watching as Nines processed.

“The logistics.” Nines stated. “Is there a bus nearby?”

Gavin pulled up a map on his computer. “I don’t use the bus much, but I think there’s a stop about a block over.”

Nines nodded. “Alright. Well, then I won’t need rides to and from.”

Gavin shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat. If you need one, let me know.” Restarting the DVD player, Gavin turned back to the show. Putting the remote on the table, Gavin started to get absorbed when it suddenly froze. Blinking, Gavin looked over to see Nines holding the remote. “Hey, what the hell?”

“Don’t you think it’d be better for you to get some exercise?” Nines asked, standing. “While we can’t go outside, I bet you could at least do some sit-up or push-ups.”

Groaning, Gavin rolled his eyes. “Nope. I’m sick, which means I do not do anything unless I have to.”

Nines snorted, walking in front of Gavin to lean over him. “Gavin, you will stay in shape during this because I do not want to deal with your complaints about being winded or tired when we go back to work. Now, on your feet.”

Grumbling, Gavin pushed Nines back a bit to stand. “Fine, fine. Back off, will you?”

“Excellent.” Nines’s grin was nearly feral. “I know a few excellent online resources. Do you have a yoga mat?”

“What are you, some type of personal trainer? I thought your series was created to hunt deviants, not harangue people.” Gavin grumbled. “And no, I don’t have a yoga mat.”

“Well, I’d suggest ordering one.” Nines said, flipping the channel to a workout one.

Groaning, Gavin submitted to the overenthusiastic home workout that played. After an hour, Gavin slowly lowed from the plank he’s been doing to the ground. Closing his eyes, Gavin let his mind drift. After a few moments, consciousness faded as Gavin laid still.

Jolting awake when hands shook him, Gavin pushed up to sit. “What?”

“I’m gonna head out. I’ll text you when I’m headed back to your apartment.” Nines said, looking down at Gavin with a snort. “By the way, you’re quite possibly the laziest human I’ve met recently, and that says a lot.”

Flipping him off, Gavin rolled his eyes. “I’m conserving energy. Now go away or I’ll watch the rest of the show without you.”

Nines’s smug grin told Gavin he wasn’t that worried. “Bye, Gavin.”

Rolling up to his feet, Gavin nodded. “Six days, right?”

Nines offered a faint smile. “That’s right.”

“Alright. If you’re not back in six days, I will come and get you.” Nines snorted at Gavin’s threat.

“Bye.” Opening the door, Nines left.

Looking to Taffy, Gavin dramatically dropped to his knees. “Well, my lady love, it looks like it’s just you and me again. Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

Hearing his phone buzz, Gavin picked it up and unlocked it.

_ Your dramatics are a little overwrought. :Nines _

Gavin busted his gut laughing as he made his way back to his room so he could start his laundry.

Over the next six days, Gavin kept track of a low-grade fever while working and trying his best to not go insane. The lack of human touch had started to get to him, but he knew it wasn’t worth it right now. As a refuge, Gavin had started to work out along with the daily livestreams.

Stretching into a cobra pose, Gavin heard a knock at the door. Standing as he paused the livestream, Gavin opened the door to find Nines half bent over on himself, arms slung across his middle as clear thirium ran over his cheeks.

“Nines?” Gavin asked, stepping out of his way and motioning him in. “What’s wrong?”

Nines didn’t explain, simply asking “Do you mind if I take a shower?”

“No, of course not.” Gavin watched as Nines made his way past him silently to the bathroom with a change of clothes he’d brought with him. Closing the door, Gavin feared the worst. _He lost someone he cared about._

Grabbing a bottle of thirium from the kitchen, Gavin again made the couch up with sheets and a thick comforting blanket. Sitting down in the recliner, Gavin flicked to his video app before settling back to wait.

After ten minutes, Nines reappeared in the living room in a pair of loose pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Sitting down on the couch, Nines put his head in his hands and sat quietly with thirium leaking from between his fingers as his shoulders shook.

“Nines?” Gavin braved the tense atmosphere, gently putting a hand on Nines shoulder. “You alright?”

Nines didn’t answer, but the shaking shoulders got worse. Sitting down on the edge of the couch near him, Gavin reached to gently wrap an arm around Nines shoulders. “Nines?”

Shaking his head, Nines said nothing as he leaned into Gavin’s touch. Staying quiet, Gavin let Nines lean into his side as he wept out all of his emotions. Taffy quietly joined them, splaying out across their laps. After another ten minutes, Nines pulled himself together enough to speak again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Gavin scooted a little to give Nines some space. “I’d ask if you want to talk about it, but I don’t think there’s much I can say to comfort you.”

Nines looked at him, eyes pleading before he looked away. “I…”

“No, what were you going to say?” Gavin asked, reaching to rest a hand on Nines shoulder.

“I felt better when I was touching you. Is it OK if I lean against you while we watch?” Nines eyes were wide and pleading.

Nodding, Gavin reached up to wrap an arm around Nines’s shoulders. “I’m here as long as you need me. Don’t worry, this’ll end at some point. I promise you that.”

Nines nearly collapsed against him, Gavin’s support being the only thing to hold him up. “I lost a kid today. He was only sixteen!”

Gavin winced as he realized what hell Nines had been going through. “I’m sorry, Niners.”

Nines didn’t say anything else. Staying by Nines side, Gavin started the show and let it play and distract them. Relaxing side by side, Gavin and Nines both relaxed. After a few hours, Gavin moved to the kitchen. “Want some thirium?”

“Please.” Nines answered, following Gavin. “I haven’t been much help around here. Do you want some help with dinner?”

“Nah, you’re fine.” Gavin answered, handing Nines his thirium. “I’m mostly just heating frozen meals.” Fishing out one, Gavin popped it into the microwave as Nines raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I know Nines. You do not need to tell me that it’s unhealthy.”

Nines snorted, sitting down at the kitchen table. “Are you trying to eat yourself into an early grave?”

Gavin flipped him off, watching his food in the microwave. “It was what was left at the Costco. Bite me.”

Nines brushed forward to nearly pin Gain against his cabinets, leaning close to Gavin’s ear as he did so to whisper in Gavin’s ear. “I’m assuming it’s a joke, but just to check…”

Gavin blushed hard, nearly leaping away. “Yes, Nines. It’s a figure of expression. Now back up a bit, please.”

Nines eyes scanned over Gavin before he took a few steps back. “Alright.”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin turned back to the microwave as a wave of heat went over him. _Calm down, Gavin. Yes, he’s a gorgeous construction of unholy levels of hotness. But what he needs right now is a friend and you don’t want to fuck up your partnership at work. Besides, he’s distraught right now._

So caught up in his own thoughts, Gavin didn’t hear Nines next question only tuning in when Nines called his name. “Gavin? Gavin.”

Blinking, Gavin turned to Nines. “Sorry, what?”

“What’s on your mind? I can read the vitals, but I don’t know what it means.” Nines smile was small.

“Oh, sorry. Trying to figure if I’d fed Taffy yet or not.” Gavin flushed a bit at the lie, and he prayed Nines wouldn’t pick up on it.

“Is your fever getting worse?” Nines asked, stepping forward. “You’re looking flushed.”

Gavin took the opportunity. “Let me check. Would you mind feeding Taffy if I haven’t yet? Her food is in the cabinet above the fridge.”

“OF course.” Nines said, going to the fridge and opening the cabinet.

Dashing out to the bathroom, Gavin pulled the thermometer out. Quickly tucking it under his tongue, Gavin waited until it beeped to quickly splash some cooler water on himself. Turning over the thermometer, Gavin check his temp. _Well, it’s still high but it’s not as bad as the other day. Ninety-nine is down from the hundreds._

Putting the thermometer away, Gavin meandered back to the kitchen to pull out his dinner. “There’s a temperature, but it’s getting better. Nothing to worry about.”

Nines nodded, worried expression easing. “Good. On another topic, how did you get Taffy as a name?”

Gavin nearly facepalmed as he sat at the kitchen table. “Promise you won’t laugh.”

“Sure….” Nines unrepentant grin had Gavin groaning.

“No, seriously. No laughing.” Gavin began to much on a bite of his food.

“Alright.” Nines sat up, making eye contact as he waited.

“Alright, so… I was kinda drunk one night and I ended up stumbling onto a man selling kittens from a box labeled ‘Salt-water Taffy’. I eventually named her Taffeta.” Gavin smiled, reaching out to Taffy as she walked over.

“Why after a type of fabric?” Nines asked, tone confused. “I wouldn’t think you would know what ‘Taffeta’ is.”

“Wow, judgy much?” Shooting Nines a mock-glare, Gavin sniffed. “And if you must know, my mom was a seamstress. I grew up hearing about different types of fabric.”

“I had no idea. You don’t mention your parents much. Are they still around?” Nines asked as he leaned onto the kitchen table.

“Dad is. Mom passed away a few years ago when she couldn’t afford insulin.” Gavin felt grief wash over him. “I still miss her so much. Dad moved away to Florida so he could soak up the sunshine. I can’t blame him. I talk to him every once in a while. Speaking of, I should call later to check on him. He called when this all started, but he told me he was isolating and that he was going to happily sleep most of it away.”

“So, you and your dad are alike in how easily you fall asleep?” Nines asked, and Gavin could hear the judgmental chuckle coming.

“Shut up.” Taking the last bite of food, Gavin threw away the container before tossing the fork in the dishwasher. “Do you want to watch the rest of that episode?”

“Yeah.” Nines followed Gavin back into the living room, where they each returned to their respective spots on the couch and in the recliner.

The next day Gavin and Nines spent mostly going over case notes, marking down potential leads to investigate once Gavin had been cleared for active duty and Nines had gotten back form the hospital. Other than work, Gavin recommended books for Nines to read as he browsed through his library of books.

Nines, looking over Gavin’s shoulder as he made his way from the laundry room, raised an eyebrow. “Wait, are those romance novels?”

Feeling a panicked flush wash over him, Gavin quickly scrolled away. “What? No. you’re imagining things.”

“Gavin, I can access your entire library. Do you want to lie again or just admit that you have a softer side?” Nines asked, pressing his elbows into the top of the recliner.

“Look, I will pay you actual money to NEVER speak of this to anyone ever again, or just talk about it at all.” Gavin hunched over his computer screen as he watched Nines grin.

“Sure. How much you offering?” Nines asked, walking around the recliner with a swagger Gavin hadn’t ever seen on him.

“Twenty bucks and lunch the first time we crack a serious case after we get back?” Gavin offered as he watched Nines work on it.

“Alright, but I want you to recommend one. Your favorite, just so I can take notes.” Nines watched Gavin splutter for a moment before brushing it off. “Just kidding.”

Taking a deep breath, Gavin snagged of the discarded throw pillow he had and tossed it at Nines. “Fucker.”

“Guilty.” Nines answered, leaning back into the couch. “I’m going to go into stasis. I’ll talk t you when I get back next weekend.”

“Mm.” Gavin acknowledged with a nod. “Gotcha.”

Nines left that evening but continued to return every six days. For Gavin, it was much needed contact with another person outside of his video calls and it seemed to provide a respite for Nines. As the visits continued, Gavin struggled to contain his growing affection for Nines as the two grew more comfortable with the other touch. Eventually, Gavin and Nines would spend evenings together curled up under a couple of blankets as they discussed everything Nines had to deal with. While they did grow closer physically, Gavin and Nines never crossed one boundary. Gavin always slept in his bed, and Nines was always on the couch. However, six months later, the quarantine was cleared, and everything started to go back to what should have been normal.

Leaning back into the recliner he’d retreated to, Gavin eyed Nines. “So, are you headed back to Hank’s house soon?”

Nines nodded, from his position on the couch. He was leaning on the armrest nearest to the recliner as he wrapped a blanket around him. “I’ve missed them so much. It’s been hard for Connor and me not to talk. Are we finishing the series tonight?”

“Well, I’ll probably need to go to bed at a reasonable hour so if you want to do that, we need to start it right now.” Gavin said, tossing the remote to Nines in an underhand throw. “If you’ll start it, I’m going to order pizza in. Celebrate our last night of quarantine in style. I’m hitting the gym so hard tomorrow.”

Nines sent Gavin a small fond smile. “Are you going to go see Tina tomorrow?”

“Probably. Maybe I’ll ask her to hit the gym with me and spar.” Standing, Gavin walked into the kitchen as he dialed his favorite pizza shop. Ordering a large thirium pepperoni pizza and a large supreme pizza, Gavin picked up a can of soda before returning to the living room. “What about you? Any plans beyond going to see Hank?”

“Maybe some upgrades and repairs. I’ve had my eyes on a few of them for the last couple of months.” Nines answered absently, as the show drew him in.

Rolling his eyes, Gavin dropped down into the recliner again with a flourish. He didn’t speak or move again until the pizza arrived, only pausing the show long enough to pay the food and get back out of Nines’s way before Nines restarted the show. Placing the boxes down carefully on the coffee table, Gavin pulled out a slice of supreme and chewed as he watched the series race to its conclusion.

At the end, both Gavin and Nines wept as the ending drew closed. Sniffling a bit, they sat as the blu-ray rolled back to the title screen. Flicking it off, Gavin sat quietly as he let Nines process it for a few minutes before asking “So, what did you think?”

“I hate you for making me watch something that made me feel this melancholy. But that show is so good that I can’t stay mad because I’m going to make Connor watch it next.” Nines red LED but visible grin clashed, but Gavin simply nodded.

“OK, then. Well, I need to go to bed. See you tomorrow at work?” Gavin asked, standing.

“I mean, I’ll still be here in the morning.” Nines teased as Gavin blushed. “What, desperate to get rid of me already?”

“Nines, you have been my only person contact since this all began. I appreciate it, but I think we both need some space for a little bit. After all, now that you’ll be working a reasonable number of hours—I.E. 40 hours a week with potential of overtime should a big case come in—you’ll have time to explore the work now.” Gavin leaned back into the couch. “Plenty of time to find friends, or even someone to love. Just make sure to protect yourself when you fall. It's pretty painful, sometimes.”

"Is it?" Nines solemn shift in tone had Gavin glancing over. “Is love that hard?”

“In my experience, yeah, it can be. Then again, that could just be because I don’t sugarcoat jackshit. I will tell you that dress looks awful on you.” Gavin joked, smiling. “And I’ve had more than one person tell me I’m bad on their self-esteem. So, yeah.”

Looking up at the ceiling, Gavin let his memories wash over him. Faces, names and the tears of his exes reminded him of why he kept his distance from new relationships. Shaking his head, Gavin turned. “Anyway, I’m going to bed. I’ll talk to you later.”

Nines LED spun yellow, but he nodded. “Goodnight, Gavin.”

Lying down, Gavin felt his body toss and turn as he struggled to get to sleep. _My sleep schedule is so out of whack._

Tossing and turning, Gavin slowly drowned under his swirling thoughts until his mind gave up and he finally fell asleep.

The next day started with a rush around the kitchen as Gavin flailed under his normal workday routine. Nines had apparently left earlier, as Gavin's couch now held folded sheets and blankets on it. Dashing past that and shunting the coffee beans into the maker, Gavin sprinted back to his shower and washed off the sweat before throwing on a blue striped button up as well as a pair of slacks. Dashing back out of his room with socks in hand, Gavin grabbed his travel mug and pouring his coffee in before quickly pulling on socks, shoes, and jacket. Checking to make sure he had his wallet, phone and keys, Gavin opened the door and dashed out after give Taffy a goodbye pat.

Making the commute to work, Gavin parked and was nearly plowed over in the parking lot by Tina, who grabbed onto him. “GAVIN!”

Accepting the surprise hug, Gavin nudged her. “You doing OK?”

“Oh my god, I thought I was going to lose my mind for the last week of quarantine.” Tina’s happy laugh as she led the way to the bullpen had Gavin rolling his eyes. “My girlfriend and I were nearly deciding to remodel the house on our own. I’m so glad we were told that it was ending when we were, because if we hadn’t, we’d be missing a wall by now.”

Gavin snorted, smiling. “Well, then, does that mean bitch night is back on?”

“Hell yes!” Tina cheered, jumping a bit into the air.

Hank’s grumbled “Calm down, Chen. It’s too early for that,” had both Gavin and Tina turning.

“Old man. You and Mega Man make it through OK?” Gavin asked, moving to his desk to place both his jacket and mug down.

“We came through just fine. What about you, Chen? I know Gavin got through OK because Nines was hanging out with him.” Hank asked, and Gavin could nearly hear Tina’s neck snap as she whipped around to face him.

“Wait, seriously?? Gavin, why didn’t you tell me?” Tina jogged over to Gavin, and gently slugged his shoulder. “You owe me details.” 

Throwing her a fast glare, Gavin snorted. “It really is not a big deal. I wrote to check in on Nines once, and I found out that he was being worked into the ground. Considering we get along as partners, I wanted to keep him around. I asked him to not let himself being worked into the ground. That’s all.”

Tina’s smile was mischievous as she looked him over. “Uh-huh, sweetheart. Tell yourself that, but I’ll talk to you about it later. Dinner and drinks after work?”

“Sure. Fine. Whatever.” Gavin waved her off before he picked up his travel mug and took a sip. “How long until morning meeting?”

“Now, Reed. Let’s go, everyone.” Fowler said, walking past.

Raising his mug in salute, Gavin quietly followed Fowler to the main meeting room. The meeting was standard, new cases being handed out and announcements made.

Fowler began to bundle his papers. “The final announcement: While some of you are coming back to work due to the quarantine being lifted, I would like everyone to still stay careful. We could still have flareups in the coming days. We also will be holding an awards ceremony for all the androids from our precinct who participated as nurses at our local hospitals. It will be this Saturday at noon. Thank you for your time, and it’s good to have everyone back.”

The meeting let out and after a few minutes of everyone’s general banal ‘welcome back’, work resumed as normal. Gavin and Nines worked, tracking down leads and finally doing interviews they’d been blocked from doing during quarantine. However, there was an uncomfortable edge as Nines seemingly didn’t understand the divide Gavin kept between his home life and work. He was much more tactical than he’d been before, and Gavin kept having to push off the gentle touches. If they’d been at Gavin’s apartment, he wouldn’t have minded but work was a different story. Gavin had started to get rougher in his pushing away of Nines, and he could see the flare of disappointment every time he did so in Nines eyes.  
At the end of the third day, Gavin nearly dashed out with little regard to Nines, Connor or Hank calling out to him. Ducking into his car and pulling out before anyone could catch him, Gavin made his way to his local gym and began to hit a treadmill hard. Running hard for about twenty minutes, Gavin felt the rising anger he’d kept locked up slowly draining away. Stepping off a treadmill, Gavin made his way to the vending machines only to be waylaid halfway by Tina.

“Wanna spar?” She asked, mockingly falling into a boxers pose before following Gavin to his destination.

Gavin nodded, punching in a code for a sports drink. “Hell yes. My gloves are in my locker. Back in a moment.”

Grabbing his boxing gloves from his locker, Gavin shoved them on before heading up to the sparring room. There were a few other sets of people working in corners of the room while Gavin and Tina took one of the unoccupied areas before taking up their respective stances. Tina was the first to throw a fast punch, asking “So, what’s with you and Nines?”

Dodging, Gavin got under and got a solid hit to Tina’s gut before being forced back with a kick. “Nothing. Like I told you, I just didn’t let him work into the ground. Best partner I’ve had since I joined the force. Unless you’re thinking of trying for a promotion now.”

“I just might.” Tina answered, lashing out with another kick. “But I meant why are you pushing him away? I’d do him, if I wasn’t in a relationship.”

“Yeah, yeah. Rub in the fact that you have a significant other.” Gavin fell back a bit before throwing a fast hook.

Using his momentum against him, Tina used a hold and pinned Gavin. “Seriously, Gavin. He’s gorgeous, and you like him enough to let him into your apartment. Why are you pushing him away now?”

“Why? We’re partners at work. It’s unprofessional and I keep work and home separate. You remember the last time I dated someone at work?” Gavin asked, motioning to be let out of the hold and rolling over before sitting up to put his forearms on his knees.

Tina winced, sitting down beside him. “Yeah…. That wasn’t a good choice.”

“I don’t need a repeat of me nearly losing my job because I have a crush.” Flopping down onto his back, Gavin looked up at Tina. “I fucked up again by letting him get so close without explaining, didn’t I?”

Tina nodded, taking a sip from her water bottle. “Yeah. I’d call and explain why you’re being so cold. Then again, you’re an asshole and tend not to explain yourself. It’s really your choice.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll take the cowards way out. No point in rocking the cart any further.” Pushing sweaty bangs out of his eyes, Gavin held a few strands of graying hair between his fingers. “I need to buy more hair dye. My color’s starting to wash out.”

Tina jokingly ran her knuckled over Gavin’s scalp. “You can’t tell, Gav. It’s just paranoia.”

“Oh, shut up.” Gavin joked, pushing her hand away. “Can we go back to sparring?”

Nodding her assent, the two scrambled to their feet before they went back to fighting.

Over the next few days, Gavin noticed how Nines was less and less interactive with him, seemingly starting a new normal life. Gavin could catch snippets of conversation between Connor, Hank and Nines as they discussed their lives in the break room as well as in the bullpen. A small hole filled Gavin’s chest—he truthfully had a crush on Nines—but he knew better than to act on it. The last time, his partner had been a partner in both senses of the word. However, after a failed bust where Gavin had signed off on it only because his partner had asked him to, it was revealed there was nothing there but a grudge from Gavin’s partner against his old landlords. Gavin had been on the hook for it as he’d signed the paperwork for the raid. His partner had transferred, and Gavin had adopted a new way of coping. He never lied, always telling the truth about everything in order to make it so others would stay away.

While his personal relationship with Nines fell apart over the next four months, their professional relationship flourished as they continued to close case after case. After they cracked their first big case, Nines didn’t bother to collect on their bet. Their case close rate was not the only thing that showed positive improvement, as Tina worked her way up to detective and was given her badge on a Friday night.

At the ceremony, Gavin sat down next to Tina, closest to the door that led out of the building. Gavin knew a group of officers were headed out to get drinks afterward and that he was looking forward to it and wanted to get there first to set up his gift to Tina. Smiling at her, Gavin waited for her to grab her badge before he turned to leave.

“Gavin, wait!” Tina called, and Gavin didn’t have the heart to deny her on her special day.

“Yo, Detective Chen. Sorry, I was just headed out. Walk with me?” Gavin asked, looping an arm around her waist in a fast hug.

“Sure!” Tina agreed, but Gavin could hear an edge of guilt to it.

“What’s up?” Gavin asked, as they walked.

“Remember how we planned on being partners?” Tina asked, as Gavin matched his stride to hers.

“Yeah?” Gavin asked, confused. Zipping up his jacket, Gavin glanced out at the rain. “Yuck.”

“Agreed. And it’s official now, we’ll be partners come next week.” Tina answered, dropping a bomb on Gavin that he hadn’t expected.

“Wait, seriously?” When Tina nodded, Gavin gaped. “I mean, I’m happy to be your partner, but what about Nines?”

“Well…...” The guilty tone grew more pronounced as Tina dug the tip of shoes into the linoleum.

“Tina.” Gavin asked, glaring. “What’s going on?”

“Imayhavetoldhimeverythingaboutwhyyoudidn’twanttobeinarelationshipwithyourpartner.” Tina continued after Gavin’s jaw dropped. “Andheagreedtobackoff untilyoutwoweren’tpartenrsanymore. Healsosaid thatyouowe himtwentybucksanddinner….”

Gavin raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest as a defensive measure. “Once more, with clarity.”

Tina sighed before repeating herself. “I may have told him everything about why you didn’t want to be in a relationship with your work partner. And he agreed to back off until you two weren’t partners anymore. He said to tell you that you owe him twenty bucks and dinner.”

Gavin felt anger spark, then wither and die. “Alright. Thank you for telling me.”

Tina slunk down a bit, looking up at Gavin. “Are you angry?”

“Partially, but I understand why you did it. I also know Nines deserved to know and that I was being a chickenshit. However, this is a lot to process. I’m going to go home. Remind me to give you your gift tomorrow.”

Wandering off as if he’d been hit upside the back of the head, Gavin found himself at home the next moment. Glancing down at his watch, it confirmed that time had gone by. About a half-an-hour had passed since Tina’s ceremony had commenced. Walking back to his bedroom, Gavin shed his work clothes before opting for a pair of PJ bottoms and a loose t-shirt. _I’m not going out again._

Moving back to the living room, Gavin pulled the thick blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped up as his thoughts grew darker. _Nines can’t seriously want me, can he? I mean, I know I’ve hurt him so much over the last few months. He should want someone else. He has to! I’ve been nothing but horrible to him and he deserves so much better. He’s a kind, wonderful person and I refused to explain why I went radio silent._

Rolling to face the couch cushions, Gavin felt liquid leak across his face and down to the cushions. _I owe it to him to let him live a life without me. He’s just so young that he doesn’t know what he wants with a relationship, especially a romantic one. This is just a crush. I need to let him see that there are other options for him, both in work and as a romantic connection. Having Tina as a partner is a good first step. It’ll get me out of his hair for most of our work lives. Now, I just have to reconcile the idea that he and I won’t’ see each other much._

Wiping the tears away on the blanket, Gavin reached for a familiar box set. Picking it up, Gavin felt a small smile cross his face. _At least I did one positive thing for Nines…. Or at least, I hope I did. The show is good enough to sever as a good memory, even if I’m not._

Popping in the first disk, Gavin went to the kitchen and made a mug of coffee in lieu of dinner as the disk went through its previews.

Lying down, Gavin let himself be absorbed in the show like the comfort of an old friend. The first few episodes went by, and Gavin let all the dark thoughts slip away. As Gavin was starting to drift off in front of the TV like an old man, he heard a knock on the door.

 _Oh, this is going to be good…._ Standing, Gavin blearily rubbed the sleep from his eyes before checking the peephole. Sure enough, Nines was standing there gorgeously attired in slacks and a top-button-undone, sleeves-rolled-up black dress shirt. Glancing down at his outfit, Gavin felt vulnerable.

“Is there any way I can convince you to go and not come back?” He asked the door, confident that Nines could hear him.

“No.” The answer was calm, self-assured. “Now open the door. You’ve avoided this conversation, and me, for long enough. You’re lucky Connor agreed to wait to see if you hurt me until after we’d talked. I wouldn’t suggest putting this off anymore.”

It was a joke, but it fell flat in the air as Gavin knew that he had put it off too long and reluctantly undid the deadbolt and unlocked the door lock. Stepping back, Gavin simply stated the obvious. “Door’s open. Come in.” 

As the door cracked open, Gavin retreated to the recliner while keeping his gaze down. “Something I can do for you, Tin can?”

The front door closed with a bit of a ‘snap’ and Gavin winced hard as he heard footsteps coming toward him. “Why didn’t you tell me about your ex-partner?”

Gavin felt embarrassment sting his cheeks. “Because I didn’t want you to think I was an idiot who did whatever my partner said.” _I didn’t want you to think you’d been saddled with a dumbass._

“Oh, Gavin.” Nines sat on the couch, as close as he could get to Gavin. “Why do you let that one mistake define you?”

The soft tone only tempered the edge of the question so much and it still cut at Gavin. “Because I should have known better. Just like with androids and deviancy.”

Nine voice remained soft. “You didn’t make a mistake, you worked with incomplete information. You came to the conclusion based using a puzzle still in pieces. There isn’t a sin in that unless you let those bad decisions haunt you.”

Gavin felt some anger temper the embarrassment in his cheeks as he pulled his knees up to his chest. “But it’s a dumb idea, no matter where you are, to sleep with a coworker.”

“It usually is. I won’t argue that. You should have known better. But is living your life as if you’re going to be hurt like that again really what you want?” Nines asked, a hand reaching out to gently rest on one of Gavin’s.

 _No._ “Nines, I don’t know if you really want this. How can you know? You’ve only just recently been freed from being a machine, and then from your work during the outbreak. You’ve only been alive a few months.” Even to Gavin’s ears, it sounded like an evasion.

Hearing a few fey footsteps, Gavin turned to see Taffy happily padding into the room and jumping up to purr at Nines. Braving a fast glance, Gavin found Nines picking up the cat and placing her on his lap with a fond smile. “I’ll tell you the answer to your question if you answer mine. Do you want to live in fear of someone hurting you like that again?”

Gavin paused, thought it over. “No, but once bitten twice shy.”

“But only twice, Gavin. And to answer your question, I’m stubborn. I work with what I know, and I do have some life experience. Enough to know that I’m stubborn and determined and that I do want you.” Nines stated simply, which had Gavin looking up to meet soft eyes looking over him. “I want you, Gavin. You have proven that you’re a strong emotional support for me, and I developed feelings over our time quarantined together. If you’ll let me, I want to see where those feelings could go. Trust me?”

Trapped, Gavin nodded his agreement. “You’ve got to be sure, though, Nines. I don’t want to be hurt again.”

“I am sure, Gavin.” Holding a hand out, Nines waited for Gavin to take it.

Swallowing, Gavin did so as he put his feet back on the floor. Nines gently tugged him over to his side, wrapping the blanket around both of them while carefully navigating around Taffy. “Now, I think you were watching your emotional support show. Want to continue? I know you were drifting off, old man.”

Suddenly, Gavin began to understand why Hank had hated it when he was ribbed about his age. “’M not old.”

“Well, if you’re going to judge me based on chronological age, I might as well act like a kid and remind you how ancient you are.” Nines smiled down at Gavin as he scowled. “After all, I’m only a few months old, according to you.”

“Would you like some thirium to choke on before I decide to kill you?” Gavin asked, saltily pushing away from Nines and tugging the blanket with him.

“Nah. I just want you next to me for now.” Wrapping an arm around Gavin and shift it so Gavin laid on his chest, Nines restarted the show. “Now shut up, we’re getting to a good part.” 

Snorting, Gavin sat up. “Little too fast. I’ll be right back with another blanket.”

“Sure.” Nines nodded, reaching to scoop up Taffy who’d jumped away until the two people settled on positions.

Making his way back to his bedroom, Gavin picked up another blanket and a pillow. Walking back to the couch, Gavin cocooned in the blanket before throwing the pillow down. “If I fall asleep, no making fun of me if I snore.”

“No promises.” Nines teased, and the two slowly let the television lull both of them to sleep.

Waking up on the couch, Gavin’s first thought was _Ow, my back. Bad Gavin!_ Sitting up gingerly, Gavin saw Nines asleep on the other side. _He really is dedicated to this._

Looking over Nines, Gavin felt self-doubt start to creep in. When he started to move, Gavin saw Nines stir before reaching to grab onto his wrist.

“Stop overthinking things. And give me a moment to wake up and we can go get breakfast at that really good café you mentioned during quarantine. You still owe me twenty bucks and dinner.” Nines voice was sleep mussed as he gently held Gavin’s hand in his.

“Mm….” Lulled back to the couch by the warmth Nines was emitting, Gavin wormed his way under Nines blanket while pulling his with him. “Or we could stay here and sleep some more before we go get food.”

“Even better idea.” Nines said, flipping so he faced Gavin. “Now shut up and go back to sleep.”

Laughing quietly, Gavin burrowed as the two slept the rest of the morning away.

The next few months lent Gavin a strength he didn’t know he could find with someone else. He and Nines were there for each other, in every way they could be. While Gavin was sad to no longer work with Nines, the satisfaction he gained from having such a loving partner at home more than made up for it. He and Tina had also become great partners as well as good friends, the friendship making the partnership run smooth. Nines had been assigned a new transfer, who seemed like a decent enough person and was willing to work hard. Connor and Hank had accepted Nines decision and had put their anger with Gavin aside, despite initially being confused by Nines’s choice. However, as the two grew closer, the brother and father saw in the partner what he’d been hiding. Forgiveness followed understanding, as did support.

Two years later, in a surprising twist, Gavin was still awake past the time Nines had gone to sleep as they lay together under a thick comforter due to the blizzard outside. Observing the snow for a moment before turning to his fiancée, Gavin leaned over to whisper quietly to him. “I’m so glad I got quarantined with you.”

Not expecting Nines to reply, Gavin nearly jumped out of his skin when Nines’s whisper of “SO am I. Now, go to sleep, we have things to do tomorrow.”

Arms gently came up to wrap around Gavin and pull him down to Nines’s bare chest.

“You love sleep more than you love me, sometimes. Besides, I don’t know that we’ll have stuff to do, it’s ugly enough out for most of our appointments to be cancelled.” Gavin pressed himself to Nines chest with a gentle sigh as he closed his eyes.

“Maybe. And sometimes, yes. Goodnight, Gavin.”

“Night, Nines.” Gavin drifted off to sleep, secure in the arms that would always be there.


End file.
